Extraños competidores
by Melgamonster
Summary: El grupo de Yona decide descansar en una aldea, la cual al día siguiente se celebra un alegre festival, ¿en que extraños sucesos se verán implicados nuestros protagonistas? [Leve HakxYona]


**EXTRAÑOS COMPETIDORES**

 **-ONE SHOT-**

* * *

El grupo de los felices hambrientos habían llegado decidido descansar de su largo viaje la tribu agua, en una pequeña comunidad que no llamaba mucho la atención, así que pensaron que estaban a salvo de cualquier riesgo en caso de que Yona y Hak fueran reconocidos.

—Buenas noches muchachos —saludó con una sonrisa la encargada de la única posada en ese pueblo.

—Buenas una habitación para siete personas —solicitó el más responsable del grupo.

—Claro, serán 400 rin.

—Trato hecho —sonrió Yoon, por lo barato que había sido conseguir al fin un lugar con techo donde descansar.

—Déjenme los guio a su habitación, además aprovecho para invitarlos al festival de mañana.

—¿Mañana va a haber un festival? —preguntaron sorprendidos todos mientras se acomodaban en la amplia habitación.

—Sí, es un festival para honrar a los dioses y la buena fertilidad de la tierra que nos han permitido obtener una buena cosecha, además de que hay competencias con buenos premios.

—Me parece perfecto, muchas gracias por la información —respondió Yoon la encargada. Una vez que aquella chica se había marchado decidió hablar seriamente con aquel grupo de bestias del que era responsable —. Haber grupo de monstros, mañana va a haber un gran festival.

—Yeih —gritaron todos con emoción.

—Y va a haber competencias, así que quiero que ustedes monstros se encarguen de conseguir algunos premios, él que no consiga premio, no comerá.

—Está bien mamá Yoon —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Dejen de llamarme mamá —exclamó con notaria molestia el chico genio guapo —. Ya duerman —sentencio para después apagar la luz.

.

.

.

El festival había empezado desde muy temprano, así que Yona y el resto del grupo se vio obligado a despertarse por el ruido que los habitantes hacían, se lograba distinguir desde risas y fuegos artificiales, hasta una gran banda que se encargaba de brindarle música al ambiente.

—Chicos vamos, Zeno tiene ganas de salir a divertirse —exclamó alegremente el dragón amarillo, mientras intentaba ayudar a vestirse a todos para que se apuraran a salir de la habitación.

—Ya ahí vamos Zeno —respondió tranquilamente la princesa.

Una vez que el grupo de viajeros se encontraba fuera de la posada, vieron que toda la calle principal se encontraba adornada con grandes puestos de comida y uno que otro de juegos para probar la habilidad.

—Aquí tienen chicos. —Yoon les entregó a cada uno una pequeña bolsita.

—¿Esto qué es? —preguntó dudoso Kija.

—Es dinero que pueden utilizar en el festival para divertirse, utilícenlo sabiamente.

—Muchas gracias madre —dijeron al unísono mientras hacían una reverencia.

—No recuerdo haber dado a luz a unos monstros, así que largo de aquí.

El grupo se dispersó en parejas, dejando al chico responsable solo.

.

.

La pareja de Jae ha y Kija, habían terminado en una competencia de velocidad, de la cual salió con los vítores dando gracias al poder de Ryokuryuu, ganando dinero y un par de zapatos nuevos.

—Nos vemos pequeño Kija iré saltando a darle esto a madre, apuesto que te quedaras sin comer —dijo antes de saltar al vuelo con dirección a Yoon.

—Estúpido Jae ha —murmuro el dragón blanco mientras corría para alcanzar a su compañero, hasta que un anuncio capto su vista "Competencia de lanzamiento" —Es perfecto para mí —dijo mientras se dirigía a donde se llevaba a cabo dicho evento.

Kija salió victorioso gracias al poder de Hakuryuu que reside en su mano derecha, logró lanzar más lejos que todos los competidores una pesa de más de cincuenta kilogramos, y no es que realmente le gustara presumir de sus poderes o utilizarlos para conseguir dinero, pero sabía que con esto iba a lograr que la princesa y el resto del grupo vivieran bien por un tiempo, pues la recompensa se daba en efectivo, así que una vez con esto en mano, salió en busca de aquel pequeño chico que carga con la responsabilidad de cuidarlos a todos.

Una vez que el muchacho genio se encontraba dentro su campo de visión.

—Yoon/Yoon kun —su grito se vio interrumpido por el de otra persona que también estaba buscando al chico, cuando logro visualizar quien más se había de dirigirse a la misma persona que él, intento correr con todas sus fuerzas para ganarle.

—Oh Kija chan no deberías de sobre exigirte, sabemos que lo tuyo es la fuerza no la velocidad. —Reía Jae ha con gran intensidad mientras que su interlocutor estaba debajo de él.

—Madre aquí está mi premio —dijo con dificultad, mientras intentaba sacarse el cuerpo del dragón verde de encima y le daba la bolsa al pequeño hombrecito.

—Aquí también está el mío, te dejo los zapatos también, ya que dado al poder del dragón no puedo lucir esas cosas hermosas —Mientras hablaba también le entregaba sus premios a ese joven.

—Gracias por esforzarse chicos —dijo mientras sonreía y tomaba lo que ese par de dragones les ofrecía —. Deberíamos ir a buscar a los demás para comer juntos.

—Claro —dijeron ambos chicos mientras se acomodaba cada uno a su lado.

.

.

La pareja compuesta por Zeno y Shin ah, se encontraba en una competencia de comida.

—Seiryuu nunca pensé que tuvieras ese apetito tan voraz —dijo Zeno mientras caminaba a lado del dragón azul.

—Vengo de un lugar donde se debe comer lo que pueda para sobrevivir —confeso en un tono apenas audible.

—Oh ya veo, apuesto a que el muchacho se pondrá contento de nuestros premios, ya que yo quede en primer lugar y tú en segundo, con esto el chico no se enojara con nosotros y nos dará nuestra parte de la comida. —Cuando el dragón amarillo dijo eso Shin ah, volteo a ver su estómago —. Creo que tienes razón, si comemos un poco más explotaríamos —exclamó alegremente.

—¿Quién explotaría? —preguntó Kija con sorpresa mientras examinaba a los dos dragones con quienes recién se encontraban.

—Solo es una expresión Hakuryuu, es que Seiryuu y Zeno venimos de una competencia de comida.

—Competencia de comida, ya veo, bueno parece que podre guisar menos en esta ocasión. —Una vez dicho eso Shin ah asintió con su cabeza. —Ahora solo falta encontrar a Yona y Hak.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —preguntaba Kija.

—Tal vez Hak aprovecho el tiempo solos para hacer algún movimiento con la princesa —dijo Jae ha con clara picardía en su voz.

—Escuche que un hombre derroto a todos los peleadores con un solo brazo —exclamaba asombrado un ciudadano que pasaba por ahí.

—¿Ah sí? Pues yo escuche que una pequeña niña le está ganando a todos en el torneo de tiro de arco. —Como si una competencia de quien había sido capaz de ver a la persona más extraordinaria se tratara, ambos hombres presumían con galardones las habilidades que sus ojos habían captado.

—" _Son ellos"_ —pensaron todos los del grupo al momento de escuchar a aquellos hombres.

—Disculpe —interrumpió ese pequeño chico la plática tan animada —. ¿Dónde fue que vio por última vez a esas dos personas?

—En las afueras del pueblo es donde se lleva a cabo el torneo de tiro con arco, es el más grande evento y la mayoría de los jóvenes se inscriben en él —respondió el señor mientras señalaba un lado de la gran avenida.

—Muchas gracias, iremos a verlo —dijo Yoon mientras empujaba a los dragones al lugar que había indicado el señor.

.

.

—La señorita Rina es la ganadora —anunció el anciano de la aldea desde lo alto de una plataforma.

—Vaya parece que nos lo perdimos —dijo Jea ha mientras llegaban al lugar —. Todo por ir a su paso.

—Prince… —Estaba diciendo emocionado Kija pero fue interrumpido por Yoon.

—No ves que ahora Yona se llama Rina para ocultar su identidad.

—Oh ya veo.

—Ja ja ja. —Esas sonoras carcajadas fueron identificadas por el grupo de dragones y Yoon. —Ven que mi maestra es fantástica —dijo con notoria felicidad. —Así que chicos favor de pagar sus apuestas —extendía su mano para que todos fueran depositando ahí la cantidad que habían apostado.

—Vaya bestia del trueno te diviertes haciendo apuestas utilizando a la princesa —dijo Yoon algo molesto reprendiendo a aquel hombre.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención, pero cuando vi que se pusieron a dudar de la habilidad de la princesa no tuve más remedio que hacerlo.

—Y ahora hay muchos a su alrededor —dijo Shin ah, mientras corría para salvaguardar la seguridad de su maestra.

Mientras había dicho eso, todos los demás en el grupo habían corrido a la misma dirección que el dragón azul.

—Señorita por favor cásese conmigo.

—Señorita al parecer serias una buena esposa

—Joven no es casada ¿verdad?

Y muchos jóvenes con ese tipo de propuestas rodeaban a Yona, cuando Hak escucho eso, salto rápido sobre todos, para ponerse a lado de su amada princesa.

—Hak ¡No lo hagas! —exclamó Yona en el momento que vio como el aludido hacia una pose de pelea.

—¡Silencio! —gritó un anciano captando las miradas de todos los presentes. —Saben cuáles son las leyes de este lugar —dijo mientras todos se ponían firmes —Si una mujer es pedida por más de cinco hombres estos deben competir por la mano de la doncella, en una competencia que ella elija. ¿Señorita que competencia desea que luchen estos caballeros por su mano? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la chica de cabellera carmín.

—Tiro con arco.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, pero a la vez era algo lógico, la mejor del tiro con arco debía querer al mejor en lo mismo que ella.

—Bueno, los jóvenes que quieran participar pónganse de este lado. —El señor señalo su lado derecho, al cual se arrinconaron varios hombres de distintas características físicas, el grupo de dragones y Hak.

—¿Monstros que hacen ahí? —preguntó Yoon, era de su conocimiento que nadie, además de Yona y Hak, practicaban tiro con arco. —Dejen que la bestia del trueno se encargue.

—Esto es para proteger la pureza de la princesa —dijo emotivamente Kija.

—Es deber de todos nosotros proteger a su maestra —comentó Zeno con seriedad.

—Está bien, vayan yo me quedare cuidando de Yona.

.

.

—Damos inicio a la competencia a la mano por la señorita Rina, colocamos las dianas a veinte metros de los competidores, él que dé en el blanco o más cerca será el que se lleve la mano de tan linda señorita, solo los competidores más fuertes pueden competir en esta contienda.

Dicho esto se prepararon quince dianas para los quince competidores, empezaron la personas del pueblo, que dada a la distancia no daban en el blanco, el más cercano fue el que estuvo en el penúltimo aro, después fue el turno de los dragones, Kija no tenía suficiente habilidad con el arco así que decidió lanzar la flecha con su mano desnuda, estuvo muy cerca del centro pero fue descalificado por o haber utilizado la herramienta correspondiente. Shin ah y Jae ha quedaron en el centro del penúltimo, después fue el turno de Zeno, rozo el centro, así que hasta el momento él es la persona más cerca de obtener la mano de la princesa.

Hak sonrió, esto parecía un juego de niños comparado a los entrenamientos que el mismo impartía, así que sin dificultad dio en el centro, esto alegraba a Yona, en cierta forma no le molestaba para nada que él hubiera ganado su mano.

—Buen tiro muchacho —alagó el hombre que estaba junto a Hak —, creo que ahora es mi turno. —Al finalizar la oración preparo su arma y disparó, dando justo en el blanco al igual que su antepasado competidor.

—Vaya señorita parece que dos competidores han logrado dar en el blanco —dijo el anciano mientras volteaba a ver a Yona, pero esta ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

—Yo, Rina, vengo a defender mi mano —dijo mientras quitaba el gorro de su capa.

Y uno a uno fue dando en el blanco de las trece dianas que estaban frente de Hak, hasta que llego a la de su amigo de su infancia.

—Vaya princesa has mejorado bastante, dándole a todas esas sin fallar, veamos cuánto dura tu racha de buena puntería —le dijo al oído, mientras la pelirroja tensaba su arco —. Me alegro que hayas decidido actuar así.

Al finalizar esa oración, la princesa soltó la flecha, pero al parecer no estaba lo suficientemente concentrada que su tiro se posiciono junto a la que fue lanzada por Hak, eso dejo sorprendido al susodicho. Como si nada hubiera pasado fue con la blanco siguiente y sin ninguna molestia dio en el centro.

—Felicidades —dijo el aciano mientras llegaba a donde esta Hak. —Usted ha ganado la competencia por la mano de la señorita —. Le alzo su mano en señal de victoria. Este aún seguía sorprendido y parpadeaba constantemente.

—¿Qué? —Aun no razonaba lo suficiente las palabras que le acaban de decir.

—Parece que a Hak le sonrió la fortuna —dijo Jae ha, mientras veía la cara de sorprendido de su compañero de viaje.

—Disculpe honorable anciano —Yoon llamo la atención de quien había organizado dicha competencia, este se encontraba agarrando de la mano a los futuros esposos que habia unido su evento.

—¿Dime señorita?

—Soy un chico, y bueno no creo que sus leyes deban aplicarse a ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendido el anciano.

—Ninguno de los dos pertenece a esta aldea.

—Tienes razón chico, nunca los había visto en mi aldea —exclamó mientras soltaba a la pareja y se ponía a observarlos detenidamente.

—Por lo tanto no tienen por qué acatar las costumbres para desposar —concluyó Yoon.

—Mamá al rescate —dijeron los cuatro dragones.

—Tienes razón muchachito, pero mínimo que se den un beso después de tanto alboroto —concluyo el señor. A Yona se le subieron los colores al rostro y Hak empezó a tambalearse y golpearse el rostro —Si no lo hacen los betare de mi pueblo.

—Yo no tengo problema con eso —soltó Yona mientras se daba delicados golpes en su cara.

—Ves Hak, al fin puedes hacer algo que tanto has querido con Yona chan —dijo Jae ha, para después empezar a esquivar los golpes de Hak.

—¿Es que tú no quieres Hak? —preguntó algo penosa la princesa.

—Abuelo, ¿eres tú? —Empezaba a tener alucinaciones.

—Hak deja de ser tan infantil —exclamó la pelirroja al momento que se posaba en el campo visible de la bestia del trueno, aprovecho que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y le dio una patada circular baja, que le hizo caer al suelo —. Lo siento Hak pero me gustó este lugar y no quiero que nos echen del pueblo —dijo Yona, mientras posaba la cabeza de Hak en su regazo y empezaba a acariciar los azabaches cabellos del hombre.

—Si lo hubieras ordenado desde un principio no hubieras tenido que hacer ese show, además de que princesa se ha vuelto fuerte, con una simple patada me tiro.

—Es que he tenido un buen maestro —le sonrió —. Hak te ordeno que me beses —dijo con mucha determinación en su mirada.

—Será un honor cumplir esa orden —exclamó Hak mientras colocaba su mano detrás de la cabeza de la princesa y la acercaba lo suficiente a ella, para que sus labios se juntaran.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _N/A: Holi, es el primer fic que hago de Akatsuki no Yona, espero que les guste. Esta pareja me encanta, me hace fangirlear bastante y mi pobre Hak espero que algún día salga de la guardian zone, este fic tiene un poco de la película "BRAVE" de Disney xD, siento que ambas princesas tienen similitud xD, por su peculiar cabellera y las buenas que son con el arco._

 _Me gustaría que dejen su sensual review con su opinión con el fic :3_

 _Nos leemos luego :D_

 _Feliz año, ah y los invito a adentrase al foro del "Feliz grupo de hambrientos" :D_


End file.
